


Golden

by STRRRWBY



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Adventure, Anime, Comedy, Manga, OCxCannon, Original Character - Freeform, Other, RWBY - Freeform, Romace, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STRRRWBY/pseuds/STRRRWBY
Summary: Golden eyes. Golden hair. A Golden opportunity. And a less than Golden past. From here, I give you the story of Sean Schatten, of Vale, Remnant. This is a story of Sean's lives, old and new. It is a story of how he saw everything. What he gained and lost. How he faced his inner demons. And how he eventually found love in an unforgiving world.WARNING: Contains/Will Contain Lemons.Disclaimer: I don't own the show RWBY or any of the cannon characters seen in this fan fiction. All credit to the creation of RWBY to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (RIP).(Also, I do not own any of the music unless stated otherwise.)





	Golden

_**Golden** _

Opening Theme Song: Golden (Written by Fall Out Boy)

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3MtxTKYmqk>)

 

“Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness – creatures of destruction – the creatures of Grimm – set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

 

However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust".

 

Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return.

 

So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... There will be no victory in strength.”

“But perhaps victory is in the stranger things that you've neglected to notice—things that require a kinder, more broken soul.”

 

Chapter 1: Pilot

 

It’s my last day at Signal Academy, and then I’ll be moving onto Beacon. As excited as I am, I have to say, I’m going to miss things here. I mean, I’ve been here for what feels like a lifetime, and it almost feels like home. It’s going to be a big day tomorrow, so I decide to go to my dorm and get some rest. It seems like the best thing to do right now, plus it’s already dark. After a few hours, I wake up, look at the clock, and see that the plane to Beacon will be leaving in about an hour. So, I get up, pack my stuff up, brush my teeth, wash and brush my hair, check on my sword, and head out of my dorm for the plane. _Goodbye, Signal. I’ll miss you._ I get on the plane and give my old home one last wave goodbye. Normally, this might hurt other people more than it does me. See, while other people make friends and form bonds to one another and other things, I’ve never had that luxury. No one has ever even given me the chance to introduce myself. _Perhaps it’s my devilishly handsome looks._ I think jokingly, knowing that’s probably not the case. But hey, a guy can dream, can’t he? Sometimes I wonder why people can be so cold hearted and cruel, but I already have an answer: _This world is cold, cruel and selfish, and this world doesn’t give second chances_. That’s the only thing I’ve ever really believed in since… _it_ happened. Once I’m on the plane, I take a seat next to the window, starring out at the scenery. Just then, I hear the news come on, but it’s only another White Fang attack, so I ignore it, wanting nothing good to do with those _monsters._ I decide to stand up and get a better look at the town from above. I lean against the glass, trying to get as much view as I can. “Oomph!” I’m suddenly startled by a girl in a red hood crashing into me with more force than I would think someone of her size would be able to exert. She begins to fall, but thanks to my quick reflexes, I’m able to catch her at the last second. “You know, you should really learn to slow down.” I say jokingly. For a moment her shining silver eyes meet with my golden, snake-like ones, just starring. Eyes I had honestly grown to _hate_. “OH! I’m sorry! I was running through the hall and I guess I didn’t see where I was going!” The girl practically shouts at me. 

“It’s fine. Things were getting boring just sitting here, anyway.” I say jokingly. _This girl seems pretty cool. Who knows, this might be a chance to finally make a friend. At least she didn’t scowl at me._ “By the way, my name’s Sean (Pronounced Seen, NOT SHAWN!!!!!). Sean Schatten (Sh-a-ten).” I say holding out my hand for a handshake. 

“Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you, Sean.” The strange girl says, shaking my hand lightly. “OOOOH! MY BABY SISTER’S MAKING FRIENDS!” I’m shocked by this sudden interjection. I look over Ruby’s shoulder to see who our new guest is, and I see a tall, busty blond walking up to us and crushing Ruby in a hug. “ACK! Yang, need to breath!” Ruby gasps, struggling to regain freedom _and_ oxygen.

“Oh, sorry. But I’m just so happy your making new friends already!” the new girl explains happily.

“So, I take it you know each other.” I say, stating the obvious.

“Oh, right! I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name’s Yang, I’m Ruby’s older sister.” the blond says, putting her hand on her hip and pointing to herself with her thumb for a moment.

“Nice to meet you, Yang. I’m Sean.” I greet.  
“That’s a nice name.” Yang replies.

“Thanks. Gotta say, I’m kind’a surprised you two are sisters. I mean, you don’t look much alike, if at all.”

“It’s a long story.” Yang says with a small sigh.

“I know what _that’s_ like.” I say, mumbling.  
“So…where are you coming from?” Ruby asks me awkwardly. 

“I’m transferring from Signal to Beacon today.” I answer.

“Hey, so am I.” Ruby says happily. 

“Cool.” I look out the window, and am soon joined by Ruby and her sister. “Hey, look! You can see Signal from up here!” Ruby says joyfully. “I guess home’s not that far after all.”

“Beacon’s our home now.” Yang replies, putting her arm on Ruby’s shoulder. “Yeah. I guess it is.” I say, sighing with a smile. Just then, we hear someone retching next to us. We look over and see a boy with blond hair holding his hand to his mouth, and looking like he’s going to vomit. He runs down the hall, I assume, looking for something to hurl into. “Guess the view isn’t for everyone.” Yang says with a pitiful smirk. 

“Guess so.” I answer.  

“It _was_ a nice moment while it lasted.” Ruby adds. 

“I wonder who we’re gonna meet.” Yang says enthusiastically. 

“Ugh, I just hope they’re better than Vomit-Boy. OH! YANG, GROSS! YOU HAVE PUKE ON YOUR SHOE!” Ruby shouts disgustedly. I look down to see something on Yang’s boot that looks like it shouldn’t be there.“GET AWAY! EW! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!” Ruby squeals as Yang chases her around the room. 

“You know, there _is_ such a thing as napkins.” I call to them, laughing at their interaction.

 

The plane lands, and I see the blond boy who Ruby had nicknamed ‘Vomit-Boy’ live up to his name, and hurl into a trash can. “Well, that’s over. _Now_ what happens?” I ask my new friends. 

“ _Well…_ SORRY RUBY, MY FRIENDS ARE HERE! GOTTA GO!” Yang calls. 

“Guess that’s my cue. See ya’, Ruby.” I say as I run off behind Yang. I give Ruby one last glance before I accidentally walk into another student and knock us both over. _I’m such a klutz._ “I’m sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going an-“ I hesitate, look up to see a girl with black hair with purple highlights looking at me. Her attire consists of a purple hoodie, a green breastplate, two purple archery vambraces, a pair of knee-high purple boots with green soles and laces, and I notice that she has raven feathers on her temples that stick back into her hair line. _There’s only one person I know with feather’s like that._ “……Jean?” I say in surprise looking at the purple eyed girl kneeling in front of me. “…Sean? Is that you?” she asks me, apparently just as surprised as I am. 

“Guilty. As. Charged. Jean, it’s been too long. How have you been?” I ask her, giving my old friend a hug as soon as we’re back on our feet. 

“I’ve been great, thanks. How’ve you been?” she asks.

“Very well, thank you. I just transferred from Signal today.”

“That’s awesome! I just moved from Sanctum Academy.”

“Sweet. Well, we should probably get going. The opening speech is about to start.” I note.

“Right.” We start to walk to the great hall. 

“So, Jean, did you make any new friends?” I ask.

“A few.” she answers simply.

“What are their names?” I ask.

“Well, let’s see: there’s Kalwin, Violet, Snow, and, Um…Oh! I almost forgot Pyrrha, but she's ore of a friendly acquaintance.”

“That last one sounds interesting.” I say jokingly, truly not thinking one is more interesting than the other. After all, they’re all people right?

“Wait, you mean to tell me you've never heard of _Pyrrha_ _Nikos_?” Jean asks in shocked wonder. 

“Nope. Doesn’t ring any bells.” I say plainly.

“AHA! Well, allow me to explain.” Jean retorts devilishly. We spend the rest of our walk to the great hall, which is by this point full to the brim with students, discussing this strange ‘Pyrrha’ girl Jean keeps talking about. Apparently, she’s supposed to be a world renowned fighter and straight A student right out of Sanctum Academy. For those of you in the audience who don’t know which school that is, it’s basically Mistral’s equivalent of Signal Academy, which resides here in Vale. “Impressive.” I say, inquisitively pinching my chin. 

“Isn’t it.” Jean states more than asks.

“Tell me; Did she really get her face plastered on _every_ Pumpkin Petes’ Marshmallow Flakes box?” I ask, half in disbelief, the other half with a tone that says, ‘seriously.’

“You better believe it.” she answers. I chuckle slightly at this before I hear Yang shout across the room. “HEY, SEAN! OVER HERE! I SAVED YOU A SEAT!” Yang calls from the crowd. “Who’s this?” she asks me when we get to her. 

“This is my old friend, Jean. Jean, this is Yang. We just met today.” I introduce.

“Nice to meet you, Jean.” Yang says friendlily.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Jean replies, shaking Yangs hand.  
“Oh look, there’s Ruby. HEY RUBY, OVER HERE.” Yang calls over to her sister, who is looking furious at the moment. “How ya' doin’, little sis?” Yang asks, sounding as chipper as a robin.

“Oh! You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?” Ruby asks sarcastically as well as agitatedly.

“Oo. Melt down already, huh.” Yang says, not sounding all that surprised.

“No. I mean I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! There was fire and lightning, and-and I _think_ some ice.” Ruby says unsurely. 

“Ya know, I hear they have pills for that now.” Jean whispers to me with snide humor.

“Are you being sarcastic?” Yang asks Ruby putting her hands on her hips, and squinting one eye. 

“Ugh! I wish. There was this really bratty girl, and I tripped over her luggage and she started yelling at me, and I felt really bad about it and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me.” Ruby explains/whines in a run-on sentence.

“Okay, hold up there, Motor Mouth.” I say playfully, putting up hands. 

“YOU AGAIN.”

“Ah! It’s happening again!” Ruby screeches, jumping into Yangs arms. I look over them and see a girl dressed in all white glaring at Ruby, and I can only assume that _this_ is the girl who’s luggage she had tripped over. “You’re lucky you didn’t blow us both off the cliff!” the girl in white says sourly. 

“Oh my god, you really exploded.” Yang says, frowning in concern. 

“Yeah, that _was_ what was implied.” Jean says, making her existence known. The girl in white hold up a instruction booklet titled, Dust For Dummies, and I can’t help but giggle at the title. 

“Uuuuuh…What?” Ruby asks when the girl in white has finished rambling.

“You really wanna start making things up to me?” the girl asks sourly.

“Absolutely.” Ruby says quickly.

“Read this, and don’t ever talk to me again.” the girl in white says, shoving the booklet in Ruby’s face. 

“Okay, I think you guys just got off on the wrong foot. Why don’t you try to start over, get a fresh start?” Yang says, encouragingly. 

“Okay. Hey, Weiss. I’m Ruby, nice to meet you.” Ruby begins awkwardly. “So…maybe we could hang out and…study together, or…something.” 

“Oh, yes! We can paint our nails, and do our hair, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like Tall, Bond, and Scraggly over there.” Weiss says with false enthusiasm, all the while gesturing to ‘Vomit-boy’, who I later learned was named Jaune. “Really?” Ruby asks hopefully. 

“…No.” Weiss says coldly. Ruby looks down in defeat, and the headmaster, Professor Ozpin, begins his speech. 

“I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge—to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose—direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.” When he’s finished, another teacher named Glynda Goodwitch steps up and says, “You will all gather in the ballroom for tonight, and tomorrow, you’ll begin you initiation. You're dismissed.”

“He seemed a bit…off.” Yang says, titling her head to one side. 

“Its like he wasn’t even there.” Ruby adds. _Hrm?_

“I’m a natural blond you know.” Jaune says to Weiss, _trying_ to sound smooth.


End file.
